With All My Heart
by bosskim
Summary: Demi kedua orang tuaku yg bekerja sebagai petani, aku harus ekstra bekerja demi mencapai bangku kuliah di kampus paling terkemuka di Seoul ini. Aku harus meninggalkan kampung halamanku serta kedua orang tuaku.Tanpa sadar aku terperangah melihat seorang namja tampan yang sedang mengajari anak kecil sebuah dance. "berani2nya meneror Yunho dan mengatakan kebohongan demi uang"...
1. Chapter 1

Author : BossKim pilthi

Cast : all member DBSK5

Piring : YunJae

Support Cast in Part 1 : Jiyeon T-ara, etc

Genre : Romance

Rating : K+

Note : apabila membosankan mohon maaf karna ini FF pertama buatan saya,,Gamshamnida ^^

* * *

**WITH ALL MY HEART PART 1**

...

Pagi itu cuaca mendung, ya cuaca yang menggambarkan isi hatiku yang bingung karna masuk ke perguruan tinggi. Art University itulah nama kampus yang berisi segudang bakat dari ribuan banyak orang yang bermimpi suatu hari nanti bisa terjun ke dunia entertainment. Oh ya aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Jaejoong imnida..aku adalah anak tunggal dikeluargaku. Demi kedua orang tuaku yg bekerja sebagai petani, aku harus ekstra bekerja demi mencapai bangku kuliah di kampus paling terkemuka di Seoul ini. Aku harus meninggalkan kampung halamanku serta kedua orang tuaku. Aku ingin kedua orang tuaku bangga akan apa yang sedang aku jalani kini.

Setibanya di Seoul, aku harus mencari tempat tinggal. Karna ini pertama kalinya aku jauh dari orang tuaku. Mencari tempat tinggal dengan harga yang murah di kota yg besar seperti Seoul itu tidaklah mudah, dan akupun terus berusaha mencari kesetiap sudut sampai akhirnya akupun menemukan tulisan di kaca rumah "terima sewa kamar dengan harga murah. Untuk info hubungi 08653482929". Dengan sigap akupun menghubungi nomor tersebut dan ternyata si pemilik tinggal disebelahnya. "Annyeonghaseo, apakah benar ada kamar kosong dirumah ini?" Tanyaku kepada eomma pemilik rumah. "Ne, apakah kamu berniat menyewa kamar?" Tanya eomma pemilik. "Ne, eomma. Apakah saya bisa menempatinya hari ini? Karena saya baru saja merantau dari kampung halaman saya" tanyaku pada eomma pemilik. "Ne, mari eomma antarkan kekamar kamu". Akupun mengangguk dan mengikuti eomma pemilik yang mengantarku ke kamar yang akan aku tempati. "Ini dia kamarmu, ini kuncinya dan kamu boleh menempati hari ini ". "Gamshamnida " sambil tersenyum menatap eomma pemilik yg berjalan keluar rumah. Akupun langsung segera membersihkan ruangan.

Hari sudah malam dan bersih2 pun sudah selesai. Ruangan sudah rapih, buku..baju..sudah aku masukkan kedalam raknya masing2. Namun tanpa sadar aku merasa lapar. Karena aku belom makan seharian ini dan belum mempunyai bekal makanan yang harus aku masak, terpaksa aku harus mencari makan ke toko2 makanan terdekat.

Akupun berjalan mencari toko makanan terdekat. Namun tanpa sadar aku terperangah melihat seorang namja tampan yang sedang mengajari anak kecil sebuah dance. Sontak yang tadinya perutku merasa lapar tiba2 tidak merasa lapar lagi. Akupun penasaran dan memerhatikan namja itu dari kejahuan sambil mengumpat dibalik pohon. Namja itu memberikan gerakan pertahap kepada anak2 itu dengan perlahan lahan. Tanpa sadar akupun mengikuti gerakan yg diberikan namja itu kepada anak anak itu dan sampai pada gerakan memutar aku tidak sadar bahwa disampingku ada sebuah got yang otomatis membuat aku melakukan gerakan memutar langsung terjatuh ke got itu dan menjadikan diriku pusat perhatian namja serta anak2 yang sedang berlatih disana. Dengan sigap akupun ingin pergi dari situ namun ternyata dihadapanku sudah ada namja tampan serta anak2 kecil. "Wae? Wae, kamu malam2 di got itu?", ucap namja tampan itu. "Aku..aku..aku ..(aku bingung harus menjawab apa jadi akupun memikirkan apa yg harus ku jawab) tadi mendengar ada suara kucing yg mengeong2 yang ku pikir mungkin terjebak di sekitar sini. Namun aku tidak melihat kalau ada got disini jadi akupun terjatuh ", jawabku ke namja tampan itu sambil gemetar dan malu. "Hhhahhahaha"..namja itupun tertawa bersama anak kecil disitu. "Wae..wae kamu tertawa?" Tanyaku pada namja itu. "Lucu..kamu lucu sekali..kamu tidak pandai berbohong ya ", ucap namja itu yang membuat aku malu setengah mati. "Ayo bangunlah..aku tahu kamu sedang melihat aku dan anak2 ini sedang belajar dance kan?", tanya namja tampan itu padaku. "Ne", jawabku sambil menutup wajahku yang pasti sudah memerah. "Bilang dong kalau mau ikutan belajar dance juga", ucap namja tampan itu. Akupun berjalan mengikuti namja itu sambil membersihkan celanaku yang kotor dan basah akibat jatuh tadi. lalu namja itupun memulai mengajarkannya kembali dan akupun hanya duduk melihatnya mengajari anak2 itu. Akupun merasa ada yang aneh dengan perasaanku sekarang. Ya perasaan berdebar debar seperti seseorang yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Lalu Yunho pun mengatakan istirahat kepada anak2 itu. Aku semakin gemeteran ketika Yunho berjalan menghampiri dimana aku sedang duduk..ya sampai akhirnya memang benar Yunho duduk disebelahku. Aku tidak bisa mikir apapun saking gugupnya..perasaan gugup ini adalah yang luar biasa gugupnya dibanding saat aku ikut audisi seleksi masuk universitas. "Hmmppp...", tawa yunho sambil melihat kearahku. "Kali ini mengapa kamu tertawa sambil melihatku? Memangnya aku badut!", kesalku kepada namja itu. "Memangnya kamu tidak mendengar suara perutmu yang minta diisi makanan ", jawab namja itu sambil tertawa. "Aishh..perut ini susah sekali diajak kompromi", jawabku sambil malu dan kesal terhadap bunyi perutku yang akupun tidak menyadari kalau perutku berbunyi menandakan lapar. "Baiklah..latihannya sampai disini dulu..kita lanjut lagi minggu depan", teriak namja itu kepada anak2 disitu. Akupun jalan meninggalkan tempat disitu bersama anak2 disitu yang satu per satu mulai meninggalkan tempat itu. "Hey..kamu..", teriak namja itu. Akupun menoleh dan bingung siapa sebenarnya yang dipangil namja itu..aku pun memberanikan menunjuk ke diriku. "Ne..kamu", teriak namja itu. Namja itupun berlari menghampiriku dan mengatakan, "kamu lapar kan..aku juga lapar. Bagaimana kita makan bersama?", tanya namja itu kepadaku. "Ne.",jawabku pada namja itu. Lalu kamipun berjalan mencari tempat makan untuk menghilangkan rasa lapar yang sama - sama sedang kami rasakan. "Oh ..iya..kita belum berkenalan. Annyeonghasimnika. Jung yunho ", ucap namja itu kepadaku sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku. "Annyeong..kim jaejoong imnida", jawabku kepada namja itu yang sudah ku ketahui namanya..sambil mengulurkan tanganku padanya. "Aku baru pertama kali melihat kamu di daerah ini..kamu orang baru ya?", tanya yunho padaku. "Ya..aku baru saja hari ini tiba di Seoul. Yunho-ssi kamu kuliah atau bekerja saat ini?", tanyaku sambil bersemangat. "Aku..akuu..hah itudia tempat makannya. Ayo palli..palli..aku sudah lapar banget", ucap Yunho sambil menarik lenganku untuk segera lari ke tempat makan itu. "Ahjussi..tolong bawakan aku 2 botol soju dan 2 piring kimchi", teriak yunho untuk memesan makanan. "Ah..iya..kamu tahu letak kampus Art University tidak? Aku hari ini belum sempat mencari letak kampus itu. Malah besok aku adalah hari pertama penerimaan mahasiswa/i baru," ucapku pada yunho yang tiba2 tersedak saat aku mengatakan hal barusan yg kukatakan. "Hah..apa Art University?..aku..aku tidak tahu persis tapi kau bisa naik bus di halte sana dan turun di halte swing. Dari situ katanya sih udah pasti kelihatan orang2 yg kuliah dikampus itu. Kau bisa menanyakan pada orang2 setibanya disana. Oh ya..aku pulang dulu ada yg harus aku persiapkan", ucap yunho padaku sambil tergesa-gesa pergi meninggalkanku. Akupun bingung..katanya dia tidak tahu tapi malah memberitahuku jakan kekampus itu. Akupun langsung kaget karena tiba2 yunho kembali lagi ke tempatku dengan mukadan seriusnya dan mengatakan " jaejoong..aku harap kamu bisa melupakan pertemuan kita hari ini. Anggap saja kamu sedang mimpi atau apalah sesukamu dan apabila suatu hari nanti kita bertemu kembali aku mohon untuk tidak menyapaku dan berpura2lah tidak ". Yunhopun berlari meninggalkan diriku setelah mengatakan itu. Dijalan menuju rumah aku memikirkan kembali yang Yunho katakan tadi, apa aku ada salah ucapan tapi aku merasa tidak mengatakan yang menyinggung perasaannya. Yasudahlah lebih baik aku segera pulang dan mempersiapkan diriku untuk hari pertamaku dikampus esok hari.

Pagipun tiba..aku sudah bersiap untuk hari pertama sesorang yang sudah resmi menjadi bagian pada kampus yg lumayan bergengsi dibidangnya. Ya..pertama-tama aku harus ke halte disebrang sana dulu. Sesampainya di halte..akupun kembali mengecek bawaanku di tas dan seragam yang kukenakan sambil menunggu bus datang. Tiba2 aku teringat kejadian semalam..kejadian yang tak pernah terbayangkan olehku sebelumnya. Apakah hari ini aku bisa bertemu dengan Yunho ya? Tanyaku dalam pikiranku. Semua barang bawaanku sudah lengkap dan aku akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk hari ini dikehidupanku sebagai mahasiswi. Tiba2 aku melihat ada sebuah mobil yang lewat..dan yang membuat aku kaget adalah didalam mobil itu ada Yunho yang mengenakan seragam yang sama seperti aku. Namun aku yakin mungkin salah lihat..tapi semaiin dipikir itu memang Yunho. Akupun semakin bersemangat untuk tiba dikampus untuk bertemu Yunho.

"Ajushii..apakah halte swing masih jauh?", tanyaku pada ajushii yg duduk di sebelahku. "Tidak..sebentar lagi akan sampai", jawab ajushii sebelahku. "Gomawo ajushii", jawabku pada ajushii itu. "Pemberhentian selanjutnya halte ", ucap speaker pemberitahuan didalam bus. Akupun segera turun dari bus dan ternyata kampusku itu tepat di sebelah halte swing. Akupun semakin bersemangat dan berlari kedalam kampus.

Karna aku tidak mempunyai kerabat atau teman yang kukenal jadi pertama - tama aku harus mencari teman sebanyak - banyaknya. "annyeong, Jaejoong imnida", sapaku pada perempuan yg sedang berkumpul di dekat loker. Namun mereka semua tidak menyapaku..malahan pergi. Apa ada yang salah dengan cara berpakaianku atau apa diriku bau bagi mereka?. Tapi yasudahlah..mungkin mereka tidak mau berteman denganku. Kedua kalinyapun aku mencoba mencari teman..namun tetap malah menghindariku. Akupun bingung dan berpikir apa ada aturan dilarang menyapa sesama mahasiswi baru, tapi itu tidak mungkin kan. Akhirnya akupun mencoba lagi.."annyeong, jaejoong imnida", sapaku kepada orang yang lewat. "Hei..siapa kamu berani2nya menyapa aku. Orang tuamu pengusaha apa?", tanya salah satu anak perempuan yg kusapa barusan padaku. "Orang tuaku bukan pengusaha..orang tuaku hanya bekerja sebagai petani dikampung halamanku. Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau mau mencoba menjadi seorang petani? Kalau mau ayo akan aku ajarkan", jawabku pada anak perempuan itu. "Apa..PETANI?! Kamu gak selevel dengan kita. Jadi jangan dekat2 kita. Ngerti!",jawab anak perempuan itu. "Memangnya kalian kalau berteman harus dilihat dari materi ya?",tanyaku pada anak perempuan sombong itu. "Ya jelas doong..kita itu akan menjadi orang terkenal jadi harus memerlukan relasi2 yang terkenal juga. Lagian sejak kapan kampus ini bisa menerima gembel seperti ini lagi. Asal kamu tahu..disini berisi orang2 kaya dan berkelas atas..untuk kasta kaya kamu itu udah tidak ada. Lagian sebentar lagi juga kamu bakal pergi dari kampus ini", jawab perempuan sombong itu sambil mendorong aku kelantai. "Ada apa ini..ribut2 apaan ini. Kamu apakan anak ini jiyeon?" Tanya seseorang yang suara sudah tidak asing ditelingaku..dan yah benar..ternyata suara itu adalah suara Yunho. Akupun kaget dan mengucek2 kembali mataku..tapi ternyata benar..jadi yg tadi kulihat di halte memang benar Yunho. Tapi semalam kenapa Yunho tidak mau mengakui kalau dia kuliah dikampus ini?.

"Yunho..benarkah kamu Yunho? (Sambil meraba - raba wajah Yunho), ah benar kamu Yunho..kamu kuliah disini juga? Tapi semalam kenapa kamu tidak bilang?", tanyaku pada Yunho sambil memegang tangannya. "Yunho..jadi gembel ini? Koq bisa?! Kamu bilang semalam? Jadi semalam kamu kencan dengan gembel ini?", tanya perempuan sombong tadi yang ternyata namanya adalah Jiyeon. "Jiyeon..bisa tidak tutup mulutmu itu..lagian aku juga tidak mengenalnya. Kamu siapa? Kenapa kamu mengatakan kebohongan mengenai semalam?. Semalam itu aku dirumah saja tahu. Ohh jangan2 kamu adalah orang yang selama ini suka meneror ke rumahku ya?", ucap Yunho padaku sambil menghempaskanku ke lantai. "Yunho..kenapa kamu berbicara sekasar itu padaku. Memang iya semalam kita bersama2 kan. Kamu mengajari anak2 kecil dasar2 dance dan aku melihatmu disitu juga. Dan kitapun sempat makan diwarung pinggir jalan kan. Apa kamu sudah lupa semuanya?", jawabku sambil meyakinkan Yunho. "Aku tahu..kamu mengatakan seperti itu karna mau uang kan. Baiklah ini uang untukmu dan terima kasih atas kebohongan yang kamu sebarkan", ucap yunho dengan melemparkan uang ke arahku dan pergi meninggalkanku.

Akupun bertanya - tanya dalam hati, apakah benar yg barusan aku lihat dan aku alami? Apakah benar itu Yunho semalam yang ku lihat karna kebaikannya mengajari anak2 kecil ngedance? Sambil aku berpikir mengenai Yunho tanpa sadar orang2 sudah mengelilingiku dan melempari aku dengan sampah dan mengatakan "berani2nya meneror Yunho dan mengatakan kebohongan demi uang". Akupun berlari sambil menangis, apa yang harus aku lakukan?..kenapa aku harus menerima perlakuan seperti ini hanya karna aku orang miskin?apa aku harus pergi dari Seoul dan pulang ke kampung halamanku?

... bersambung ...

* * *

Cuap Cuap Author.

Hai buat semua yang membaca ff saya ini,,mian klo alurnya terlalu bertele2..aku mau cerita untuk part 1 ini dibuat memang adegan yang agak sedih. akan ada kejutan untuk cerita selanjutnya karena mungkin kalian sudah bisa menebak2 alur ceritanya dan endinya seperti apa,,tapi akan ada perubahan yang kalian akan tidak menyangka kalau author bakal bikin peran yunjae seperti itu hahahaha *evil laugh*. ok sekian cuap2 author..ditunggu cerita selanjutnya ya chingu. Gamshamnida buat yg udah baca..mohon di review ya buat yg sudah baca ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Author : BossKim pilthi

Cast : all member DBSK5

Pairing : YunJae

Support Cast in Part 1 : Jiyeon T-ara, etc

Genre : Romance

Rating : K+

Note : apabila membosankan mohon maaf karna ini FF pertama buatan saya,,Gamshamnida ^^

* * *

**WITH ALL MY HEART PART 2**

Akupun bertanya - tanya dalam hati, apakah benar yg barusan aku lihat dan aku alami? Apakah benar itu Yunho semalam yang ku lihat karna kebaikannya mengajari anak2 kecil ngedance? Sambil aku berpikir mengenai Yunho tanpa sadar orang2 sudah mengelilingiku dan melempari aku dengan sampah dan mengatakan "berani2nya meneror Yunho dan mengatakan kebohongan demi uang". Akupun berlari sambil menangis, apa yang harus aku lakukan?..kenapa aku harus menerima perlakuan seperti ini hanya karna aku orang miskin?apa aku harus pergi dari Seoul dan pulang ke kampung halamanku?

….

Bel pun berbunyi yang menandakan dimulainya Acara Ospek Penerimaan Mahasiswa Baru. Menyusuri lorong Aula dengan air mata yang masih tertahan, ahh..sungguh..ini bukan hari pertama yang aku idam2kan di pikiranku.

"Selamat pagi semua, saya Lee Sooman sebagai Rektor di Art University….blaa..blaa..blaa..blaa"..yah itulah beberapa kata2 pidato yang sedikit teringat didalam memoriku, sampai akhirnya aku kaget karna tiba2 Lee Sooman mengatakan Peserta Ujian Masuk Dengan Nilai tertinggi adalah Yunho. Aku kaget dan sempat ikutan histeris seperti perempuan2 lainnya. Namun aku tiba2 aku tersadar akan kejadian pagi tadi.

"Anyyeong Jung Yunho imnida. Saya dari fakultas Dance, dan mohon bantuannya untuk semuanya", *sambil menundukkan badan*. Dan seketika teriakan para wanita serasa menggema di aula saat itu. Yunho pun turun dari podium dan kembali duduk di posisi semulanya. Aku yang hanya bisa melihat dari jauh memandanginya.

"heii.. heii", bisik seseorang dari belakangku sambil mencolek kerah belakang seragamku yang sontak membuat aku langsung menengok kepadanya yang ternyata adalah seorang namja. "ah..ya..wae?", tanyaku pada namja itu dengan tatapan heran pada wajahku. "anyeong yoochun imnida, kamu yang tadi sempat jadi tontonan tadi pagi bukan?", ucap namja itu padaku. "anyeong, jaejoong imnida. Ne itu aku. *dengan membalikkan wajahku dari yoochun. "hei jae, bagaimana kalau kita berteman. Sepertinya aku tertarik padamu." Ucap yoochun yang membuatku sempat kaget dan menjadi pusat tatapan para wanita disekitarku yang mendengarnya. "hei kau ini ya,,tolong jangan bercanda dulu. Ini masih dalam ruangan aula," ucapku dengan kesal terhadap yoochun dan memalingkan pandanganku padanya. "baiklah kalau begitu, nanti kutunggu didepan ya saat jam istirahat," ucap yoochun padaku yang tidak sama sekali kuhiraukan.

Akhirnya pidato pembukaanpun selesai, dan sekarang saatnya ospek. "Semua peserta ospek diwajibkan masuk kebarisan sesuai kelompok yang ada di papan pengumuman", ucap sseorang panitia dengan menggunakan microfon yang membuat semua peserta berlari menuju papan pengumuman untuk melihat namanya berada dikelompok yang mana.

Akupun menuju papan pengumuman dan ternyata aku masuk kelompok 5 dan yang membuat aku heboh lagi aku sekelompok dengan Yunho..awwwwww…bener2 luar biasa senangnya, tapi kegembiraan itu hilang ketika aku teringat kejadian tadi pagi. Ah..sumpah bener2 bikin galau hati ini .. ingin membenci tapi tidak bisa..oh Jung Yunho mengapa kau buat diriku speerti ini.

Akupun berlari menuju barisan kelompok 7 dan ternyata disana sudah ada yoochun didalam kelompok itu. " hei jae..sini..," dengan sigap yoochun menarik tanganku untuk berdiri disebelahnya. " hei chun tolong jangan tarik2 tanganku. Kamu piker tangan ini karet apa?",ucapku dengan kesal sambil melepaskan tangan yoochun dari genggaman tanganku yang sempat memerah. Tanpa sadar ternyata ada Yunho yang sedang berdiri sambil melihat kea rah aku dan Yoochun. "plaakk".. Dan tiba2 seorang perempuan datang menampar Yoochun dengan cepat. "hei chun..jahat sekali kamu..aku ini tunanganmu tapi kenapa kamu malah meninggalkanku di rumah?", ucap seorang yeoja kepada Yoochun. "hei Su,,apa maumu sih..berapa kali kukatakan kalau aku bukan tunanganmu. Lagian kamu aja bisa berangkat sampai sini kan tanpa kujemput pun!" ucap yoochun sambil menunjuk pada yeoja yang ternyata namanya Junsu. Lalu Yoochun pun pergi meninggalkan barisan, namun belum sempat dia pergi akupun mencegatnya. "hei Chun..mengapa sekasar itu kamu bicara pada wanita. Kamu tidak boleh seperti itu. Seharusnya kau malu berkata seperti itu kepada seorang wanita. Coba jika ibumu diperlakukan seperti itu didepan umum bagaimana? Jadi minta maaflah pada Junsu.."ucapku pada Yoochun sambil menasehatinya. "Peduli apa kamu, aku tidak pernah mengenal yang namanya kasih sayang dari orang tuaku. Inilah kebiasaan dan cara hidupku. Dari kecil aku sudah diajari dengan sangat keras oleh Halmoni. Dengan semua tata caranya yang menurutku sangat kuno. Dari kecil aku sudah diatur ini – itu yang kebanyakan hal yang kusukai sangat bertentangan dengan apa yang Halmoni suka. Jadi selama ini aku hanya bisa memberontak..sama halnya dengan pertunangan yang Junsu katakan..itu hanya keinginan Halmoni saja dan bukan atas dasar keiinginanku.." Ucap Yoochun sambil menahan amarahnya saat menceritakan hal itu padaku. "mian..mian..jika omonganku hanya mengungkit penderitaanmu selama ini. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu..hanya saja aku tidak suka dengan cara yang kamu lakukan tadi pada Junsu.."ucapku sambil mengelus2 pundak Yoochun. "gwenchana..ayo kita balik kebarisan..nanti kita yang ada bakal dihukum kalo tidak segera kembali," ucap yoochun sambil menarik tanganku untuk bergegas kembali ke kelompok.

Namun sekembalinya kami kebarisan ternyata ospek sudah dimulai dan kami berdua dicegat oleh senior2 yang melihat kami telat masuk barisan, dan karna hal ini kami berdua pun dihukum hormat dilapangan sambil berdiri dengan satu kaki. Ahh..sungguh..aku tidak menyukai hal ini, mengingat aku paling tidak tahan kalau kelamaan terkena sinar matahari. Akupun merasa sudah letih..sudah hamper 3 jam kami berdua berdiri dengan posisi seperti ini, dan sampai akhirnya akupun terjatuh. Dengan sigap Yoochun menangkap badanku yang hampir terhempas jatuh. "Gwenchana?..kamu sudah cape? Kalau sudah cape biar aku saja yang mengggantikan hukuman ini," ucap yoochun dengan cemasnya melihat wajahku yang sudah pucat memerah. "ahh..aniyo..", jawabku pada yoochun. Namun tiba2 Yunho datang dan membopongku yang membuat aku sangat kaget melihat dirinya melakukan hal seperti itu padaku. "Yunho, kumohon turunkan aku. Naneun gwenchana. Jadi tolong turunkan aku.." ucapku pada Yunho sambil memberontak. Namun tiba2 Yoochun datang dan menarik pundak Yunho lalu menarik kedua kerah baju Yunho dan mengatakan, " hei Yun, turunkan Jaeku, kalau tidak aku akan memukul wajahmu yang sok tampan itu!". "ohh..baiklah," lalu Yunho pun menjatuhkanku dan pergi meninggalkan aku dan Yoochun, karna perbuatannya barusan membuat bokongku benar2 terasa sakit sekali. "Gwenchana?", ucap Yoochun padaku dengan penuh perhatian. "Ne..", jawabku pada Yoochun. Lalu Yoochunpun pergi menemui senior yang mengospek kami dan mengatakan, " Hyung..aku akan menggantikan hukuman yang kalian berikan pada Jaejoong, tapi kumohon untuk bawa Jaejoong ke ruang UKS, dia terlihat sangat tidak sehat untuk melanjutkan hukuman ini". "baiklah, kamu push up 30x, dengan begitu hukamn kalian akan selesai," ucap salah satu senior kepada Yoochun. Lalu Yoochun pun melakukan hukuman yang Yoochun seperti itu demi aku, aku sangat terharu..akhirnya aku mempunyai chingu. Namun disisi lain aku melihat Yunho juga sedang dihukum karna tiba2 keluar dari ospek tadi, hatiku semakin bingung dengan sikap yang Yunho tunjukan padaku. Sebenarnya maunya apa? Lalu kenapa tadi dia tiba2 membopongku? Lalu sikap tadi pagi, apa maksudnya? Ahh..pertanyaan itu selalu menggema dalam kepalaku.

-JAM ISTIRAHAT-

Aku yang masih terkapar diruang UKS sendirian, tiba2 Yoochun datang membawa banyak makanan. "Hei Jae..makan semua ini..ini semua aku bawakan biar kamu cepat sehat kembali. Kamu tahu, aku sangat kuatir padamu," ucap yoochun padaku sambil menyuapkan sesendok bubur ke mulutku. "ah..ne..aku akan menghabiskannya nanti..tapi semua makanan yang kamu belikan ini akan cukup untuk persediaan 3 hari kedepan dirumahku," ucapku sambil tertawa melihat makanan yang ada ddalam ruanganku. "kalau begitu habiskan makanan ini, aku mau ke toilet dulu okehh," ucap yoochun sambil berjalan keluar ruangan UKS. Namun, saat aku sedang makan, tiba2 ada seseorang yang masuk ruanganku..ya itu adalah Yunho. " No neun gwenchana?", Tanya Yunho padaku. " Ne," jawabku pada Yunho. "sykurlah..Mianhe tentang perkataan tadi pagi, tapi kumohon mengenai perkataanku pada malam saat kita makan tolong lakukanlah. Kalau tidak maka akan susah bagimu dan bagiku juga dan kumohon jangan terlalu dekat dengan Yoochun, aku tidak mau kamu jadi korban dia selanjutnya..hanya itu saja yang ingin kukatakan," ucap Yunho sambil berjalan menuju pintu ruangan UKS. "wae? Susah apanya bagiku dan bagimu? Apa salah kita menyapa orang yang sudah kita anggap teman? Lalu kenapa waktu malam itu kamu mau berteman denganku? Lalu kenapa di kampus ini kamu tidak mau berteman denganku? Apakah tempat menentukan kamu boleh berteman dengan siapa gitu? Lalu kenapa dengan Yoochun? Hanya Yoochun yang saat ini mau berteman denganku?, ucapku pada Yunho yang tanpa sadar aku sudah mengeluarkan air mata. Namun Yunho tidak menghiraukan semua pertanyaan yang aku tanyakan barusan,,dia malah terus berjalan sampai akhirnya keluar ruangan. Kesal..benci dengan sikap yang Yunho tunjukan, namun tanpa sadar Yoochun melihat diriku yang sedang menangis. "wae? Apa yang barusan terjadi?," ucap Yoochun padaku. "aniyo,,"jawabku pada Yoochun. "baiklah, nanti pulang aku antar ke rumahmu ya?" Tanya Yoochun padaku. "mianhe..aku selalu merepotkanmu..padahal kita baru berteman. Ohh ya..kamu lumayan terkenal ya dikalangan wanita. Rasanya hampir 1 kampus menyukaimu..apalagi yang wanitanya hahaaha..tapi kalau boleh saran sih..kamu dan Junsu tuh sudah cocok banget lho..kenapa kamu tidak menyukainya?," tanyaku pada Yoochun. Jawab yoochun: "aku memang terkenal, secara aku seorang yang tampan. Lagipula banyak teman dan kerabat dari keluargaku kuliah dikampus ini..kenapa kamu bilang aku cocok dengan Junsu? Aku tidak menyukainya karna aku sadar saat aku melihatmu aku langsung menyukaimu. Apakah kamu mau berpacaran dengaku?,"…..

-BERSAMBUNG-

* * *

Cuap - Cupa Author ..

Mianhe ceritanya agak bertele-tele..maklum ff pertama yang aku publish..lagipula aku menulisnya disela2 aku kerja ahahahah .. aku suka menulis..tapi untuk menulis semacam ini masih agak kagok..ditambah bahasa koreaku masih belom fasih. secara belajar otodidak pake google translate or search2 di kamus gitu. peran jaejoong disini memang agak sedih,,soalnya aku suka drama2 romatic mengahru biru gitu..makanya aku buat kesan menyakitkan yg terdalam dari yg dialami jaejoong. minta reviewnya yaa buat yang udah baca .. gomawo


	3. Chapter 3

yoochun: "aku memang terkenal, secara aku seorang yang tampan. Lagipula banyak teman dan kerabat dari keluargaku yang kuliah dikampus ini..kenapa kamu bilang aku cocok dengan Junsu? Aku tidak menyukainya karna aku sadar saat aku melihatmu aku langsung menyukaimu. Apakah kamu mau berpacaran dengaku?,"…..

"hah? Yang benar saja..kita baru berkenalan dan sekarang kamu mau mengajakku berpacaran. Kamu ini sudah gila ya?..enggak..enggak..aku menolaknya dengan sangat keras.."jawbaku atas pernyataan yang Yoochun ucapkan. "Bagaimana mungkin kamu bisa menolak cowo setampan dan sekaya aku..kamu ini gila ya? Banyak yeoja yang menyatakan cinta padaku..banyak yeoja yang memimpikan kalau mereka bisa berpacaran denganku..tapi,,kamu malah menolaknya. Kupikir kamu ini memang tidak waras.."jawab Yoochun sambil menunjukkan ekspresi kecewanya padaku. "ah..aniyo..kupikir seseorang bisa berpacaran kalau dia memang sudah saling mengenal satu asma lainnya. Bukannya seperti kamu ini,,jadi kupikir namja sepertimu ini adalah namja yang suka mempermainkan banyak yeoja. Jadi aku tidak mau jadi salah satunya diantara para korbanmu itu,."jawabku pada Yoochun dengan ekspresi memalingkan wajahku dari pandangannya. "ah..kalau menurutmu harus seperti itu, ijinkan aku untuk menunjukkan keseriusanku padamu. Bagaimana?" Tanya yoochun padaku dengan ekpresi menghadapkan wajahnya yang hampir dekat sekali dengnan wajahku yang membuat aku sampai kaget karna hal ini. "ahh..ah..kenapa wajahmu harus sedekat ini dengan wajahku..kamu ini ..klo dilihat orang lain gimana?," jawabku dengan kesal yang sebenarnya malu hanya aku tutupi saja biar tidak ketahuan oleh Yoochun. "ahh lucunya Jaeku," ucap Yoochun sambil memeluk diriku dan ternyata membuat orang2 yang berada dikantin melihat ulah Yoochun..bahkan Yunho pun juga melihatnya. Hanya saja Yunho tidak menunjukkan reaksinya yang membuat aku semakin kesal.

- Jam Pulang -

Jam pulangpun tiba, tanpa sengaja aku melihat Yunho bergegas buru2 pulang. Aku yang curiga akan kepribadian gandanya langsung saja mengikutinya dari belakang, belum sempat mengikuti Yunho, Yoochun datang memanggilku dari belakang. "Jaeku.."panggil Yoochun dengan teriakannya yang membuat sekelilingku mendengarnya. "sssttt….jangan berisik," ucapku pada Yoochun sambil menutup mulutnya. "ada apasih, kenapa gak boleh berisik. Akukan hanya memanggilmu,"Tanya Yoochun padaku. "Aku sedang mengikuti Yunho yang kupikir dia pasti mempunyai kepribadian ganda. Soalnya sikapnya berbeda sekali dengan sikap saat aku pertama kali mengenalnya.."jawabku pada Yoochun. Namun tiba2 Yoochun menarik tanganku dan berteriak memanggil Yunho, "Yunho..berhenti kau disitu". Akupun ditarik dengan sangat keras untuk mengikuti Yoochun yang akan menemui Yunho. "wae? Ada masalah apa lagi kamu memanggilku?"Tanya Yunho padaku. "aku dan Jae sudah berpacaran. Jadi tolong jangan ganggu hubungan kami. Mengerti!" jawab Yoochun pada Yunho dengan sangat tegasnya yang kupikir ini pasti bukan bercandaan. "chun..apaansih yang kau bicarakan? Lagian kenapa harus ke Yunho? Dan sejak kapan kita berpacaran. Dasar kau ini,," jawabku pada Yoochun sambil memukul dadanya. "lalu masalahnya apa denganku? Lagipula aku tidak pernah mengusik kehidupan Jaemu itu, malah dia yang selalu sok tahu tentang diriku. Ambilah, akupun tidak menyukainya sama sekali. Bahkan wajah dan latar belakang keluarganya yang dia ceritakan tadi pagipun tidak ada sama sekali yang aku sukai.."jawab Yunho dengan tegas lalu pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Belum sempat aku mau bicara, Yoochun sudah bicara duluan dan mengatakan dengan keras; "Baiklah..kupegang perkataanmu barusan. Jika sampai kamu jatuh cinta pada Jaeku..maka habislah kau ditanganku". "hei..bagaimana mungkin aku berpacaran dengan cowo playboy yang sejak hari pertama sudah terkenal dikalangan para wanita? Membayangkannya saja aku tidak pernah. Kamu ini menambah masalahku saja..sudahlah aku mau pulang!" ucapku pada Yoochun sambil berjalan menuju halte. "baiklah ayo aku antar", ucap Yoochun. "tidak usah ,,aku mau bisa sendiri. Lagipula rumahmu dan rumahku tidak searah..kalau kamu mau mengantarku, apa kamu mau naik bus bukan naik mobilmu yg mewah itu?", tanyaku pada Yoochun. "kenapa tidak..aku mau koq,"ucap Yoochun yang langsung menarik tanganku untuk cepat2 menaiki bus yang sudah datang.

-DIPERJALANAN .. BUS MENUJU RUMAH-

Dibus aku hanya memikirkan Yunho yg baik VS Yunho yang arogan, bertanya – Tanya dalam pikiranku apa yang membuatnya berubah sedrastis ini? Karna hanya memikirkan hal2 itu saja aku sampai tidak sadar kalau Yoochun dari tadi mengajakku bicara namun kuhiraukan sampai akhirnya Yoochunpun mengagetkanku didalam bus dengan teriakannya dikupingku yang sampai – sampai orang2 disekitar kami yang melihat kami dengan pandangan sinis karna membuat kegaduhan seperti itu. "Yoochun ahh..gak lucu tau. Kamu mengaggetkanku saja.."ucapku pada Yoochun dengan kesal. "habis kamu sih dari tadi aku ajak bicara kamu malah diam saja. Apa kamu sedang memikirkan Yunho?", Tanya Yoochun padaku sambil cemberut. "Ne..aku memikirkan sikapnya yang bisa berubah serastis itu..padahal yang membuat aku menyukainya saat pertama kali kami bertemu adalah sikap dia yang perduli pada anak2 kecil di daerah tempat tinggalku. Tatapannya yang tulus serta perlakuannya yang seperti menganggap anak2 kecil itu seperti keluarganya sendiri..itulah kesan pertama yang membuatku menyukai seseorang pertama kalinya.."ceritaku pada Yoochun. "baiklah..aku menyerah mengenai dirimu kemarin dan sampai hari ini yang masih menyukai Yunho, namun untuk besok dan selanjutnya aku tidak akan menyerah. Akan kubuat kamu jatuh cinta padaku.."ucap Yoochun dengan tegas lalu iapun meninggalkanku sendiri di bus yang padahal sebelumnya dia ingin mengantarku pulang sampai ke rumah. Aku jadi berpikir-pikir apakah aku telah mengucapkan kata2 yang salah pada Yoochun?.

Sesampainya dihalte, akupun berjalan kaki melewati tempat semalam aku bertemu Yunho. kenangan semalam yang begitu indah tiba2 paginya berubah menjadi kenangan yang pahit. Padahal untuk perama kalinya aku menyukai lelaki. Namun handphoneku pun berbunyi dan kulihat ternyata naneun eommonim, "anyyeong haseyo eommonim," ucapku pada Naneun eommonim. "Naeun Joh –eun..bagaimana keseharianmu disana? Apakah lancar?"..tanya eommonim. "yah begitulah eommonim..disini lancar2 saja..aku juga mempunyai teman..eommonim tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku..aku pasti akan mengabarimu kalau terjadi sesuatu padaku (jawabku pada eommonim sambil menahan air mata yang hampir membasahi pipiku). "ah..naneun gwaenchanh-a jal.. baiklah aku tahu kamu pasti sibuk..jangan lupa makan dan istirahat ya..jangan sampai sakit. Eommonim dangsin-eul salanghabnida.."jawab ibuku lalu kamipun menutup obrolan di telepon. Aku tidak mau membuat kedua orangtuaku khawatir .. aku takut akan menjadi tambahan beban hidup mereka. Yang aku yakini, aku hanya ingin membuat mereka bangga karna sudah mempunyai anak seperti diriku.

-ESOK PAGI DI KAMPUS-

Aku yang sedang berjalan menuju kelas tiba2 saja segerombol yeoja datang menghampiriku dan melempariku dengan terigu lalu muncul Junsu dari antara yeoja itu dan mengatakan : "hei Jae..memangnya siapa dirimu berani2nya mengambil chunku?! Kamu dan dia berbeda level..dasar Gembelers". Lalu Junsu pergi berjalan dan mengatakan kepada yeoja2 itu untuk berhenti dan pergi meninggalkan diriku, namun karna aku tidak terima dengan perlakuannya kepadaku maka akupun meniatkan diriku untuk mengambil segenggam tepung yang ada dilantai dan akupun langsung melemparinya dengan tepung yang ada ditanganku. "hahahaaa..makan tuh tepung..", ucapku sambil tertawa puas dan berlari menghindari yeoja yang siap2 ingin menangkapku. Akupun berlari dan mencari tempat persembunyian agar tidak diketahui oleh para yeoja itu, namun saat aku berlari tiba2 saja ada seseorang yang menarik tanganku dan membawaku lari untuk menghindariku dari amukan para yeoja itu. Akupun dibekap didadanya sambil ditutupi almamaternya yang membuat aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. "cepat sekali gembelers itu lari..sial kita kehilangan jejaknya. Kalau sampai ketemu..habis dia .." ucap salah satu yeoja yang tidak kuketahui siapa namun ku yakin dia termasuk salah satu sekumpulan teman junsu yang tadi kena lemparan tepung dariku. "baiklah kamu sudah aman," ucap namja itu yg ternyata adalah Yunho. Yunho pun berjalan, namun aku cepat2 berlari mengejarnya, "Yunho..tunggu," teriakku pada Yunho. "wae? Kenapa kamu menolongku? Kenapa sikapmu selalu berubah2 seperti ini kepadaku yang selalu membuat aku bertanya2 tentang kamu? Kenapa kamu selalu muncul disaat aku kesusahan? Wae .. wae Yunho..?" tanyaku pada Yunho sambil terisak2 menahan air mataku untuk tidak keluar. "Aku akan selalu berada disekitarmu disaat kamu susah atau senang.." jawab Yunho dengan tegasnya. "apa? Disaat susah maupun senang? Kamu sudah lupa kalau kamu sudah membuatku susah dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini! Padahal aku menyukaimu saat kita pertama kali bertemu..namun pertemuan kedua kita ternyata sudah menghancurkan semua rasa sukaku padamu..aku benci..aku benci sikapmu yang seperti ini.."jawabku sambil berlari meninggalkan Yunho dengan mengusap air mataku yg sudah keluar dari mataku.

-JAM PELAJARAN DANCE-

Aku masih belum mempunyai teman dekat dikelas, hal ini sangat membuatku terlihat mencolok di kelas apalagi sekarang sedang kelas Dance. Dosenpun datang kekelas dan mengatakan untuk latihan dance salsa. 1 kelompok berisikan 1 yeoja dan 1 namja, dan ini membuatku semakin frustasi karna tidak ada yang mengajakku untuk menjadi bagian dalam kelompoknya. Kulihat banyak yeoja yang mengelilingi Yunho dan mengajaknya untuk menjadi 1 kelompok, namun Yunho hanya duduk diam melihat kearah jendela. "tolong jangan berisik..aku sudah mempunyai pasangan dalam kelompokku!" jawab Yunho dengan nada bentaknya pada yeoja disekitar tempat duduknya. "siapa?..siapa Yunho? siapa yeoja itu?.." Tanya salah seorang yeoja yang berada disekitar Yunho. "aku sudah berpasangan dengan Jaejoong..jadi kuharap kalian tidak usah berkumpul disekitar tempatku ini.."jawab Yunho dengan entengnya mengatakan seperti itu didepan yeoja2 yang langsung saja membuatku jadi pusat tatapan sinis yeoja dikelasku. "aniyo..aniyo..", jawabku sambil mengerutkan dahiku dengan pernyataan Yunho barusan dan tatapan sinis dari para yeoja. Lalu dosenpun mengatakan: "oke.. yang sudah dapat pasangan kalian boleh bersiap2 ambil posisi dang anti baju kalian..". akupun berjalan menuju ruang ganti yeoja, namun saat aku membuka lokerku ternyata lokerku sudah berisi sampah2 makanan, melihat hal itu aku kesal. Namun tiba2 ada seorang yeoja dikelasku datang dan memberikan seragamnya untukku dan mengatakan: "sudah..jangan kamu kesal akan hal seperti ini biasa terjadi. Ohh ya kita belum berkenalan. Anyeong changmin imnida..", "gomawo..anyeong Jaejoong imnida.."jawabku pada yeoja itu. "sudah cepat ganti baju sana..nanti terlambat. Oh ya kamu mau jadi naneun chingu?", Tanya changmin padaku dengan suara lembutnya. "ah ne.."jawabku sambil tersenyum lebar.

Aku bingung dan gugup saat dosen memperlihatkan dasar2 gerakan salsa, jujur saja ini pertama kalinya aku belajar tarian salsa dan yang lebih parah lagi ternyata pasanganku adalah Yunho. aku takut membuatnya malu karna sudah berpasangan denganku, namun disisi lain aku berfikir kalau dia yang duluan mengatakan kalau aku pasangan dance salsa ini,jadi buat apa aku harus merasa seperti itu. Dosenpun menyuruh untuk latihan dulu selama 3 jam dan nanti akan dinilai sesuai perkelompok setelah latihan selesai.

"kita mulai dari gerakan kaki dulu ya..", ajak Yunho padaku. Yunho pun mempergakan dan memberi intruksi pada saat kaki ke kanan – ke kiri .. kedepan ke belakang..sampai pada akhirnya aku tersandung dan Yunhopun merangkulku di lengannya. Akupun langsung buru2 bangun dari rangkulan dilengannya dan mengatakan, " gomawo..bisakah kita istirahat dulu?". . "ne.."jawab Yunho sambil menggerak2kan lengannya.

Akupun berjalan menuju pojokan di ruang latihan salsa, namun ternyata dari belakang Yunho mengikutiku dan sampai pada akhirnya kamipun duduk berdua dipojokan. Aku hanya diam dan sesekali meminum minuman yang aku bawa. Tiba2 Yunho mengatakan : "aku bersikap seperti ini sebenarnya ada sebabnya..aku sebenarnya dan Yoochun adalah kakak beradik beda ibu.. Aku bersikap seperti ini karena naneun Eommonim dan Eommonim Yoochun serta Abeoji juga meninggal. Karena peristiwa itu keluarga kamipun sangat terpukul terutama Halmeoni..Halmeoni sangat sayang pada ibuku yang merupakan Anae sah dari Abeoji. Sejak peristiwa itu Halmeoni sangat keras mendidik kami berdua. Namun sebenarnya Yoochunlah yang paling sangat terpukul.. karna Abeoji lebih memperhatikanku dan menyayangiku lebih dari apa yang Yoochun dapatkan. Terlebih lagi saat itu Yoochun tidak tinggal bersama eomma sejak Abeoji dan Eommonim menikah dan Itu sebabnya Yoochun sampai sekarang pun tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya kasih sayang dari kedua orangtuanya, bahkan Yoochun tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai saudaranya sampai sekarang. Bahkan naenun Halmeoni sudah tidak bisa mengontrol sikap Yoochun yang seperti itu, maka dari itu naneun Halmeoni sangat menaruh harapan besar padaku. Itu sebabnya aku selalu dikawal oleh pengawalku..bermain dengan sembarang orangpun aku tidak bisa". "lalu kenapa kamu pada malam itu bisa mengajari anak2 kecil ngedance?", tanyaku pada Yunho dengan penuh ke pertanyaan dalam pikiranku. "aku mengajari anak2 kecil itu karna aku ingin..itu hanya sekedar hobby dan sebagai refreshing atas kejamnya kehidupan yang aku alami. Selama bertahun2 aku harus memperhatikan sikapku yang sangat bertolak belakang sekali dengan yang aku biasa lakukan. Kebebasanku terhalangi..dan satu2nya yang bisa menyegarkan pikiranku hanyalah anak kecil. Pertama kali aku melihatmu aku menyukai wajahmu yang tampak seperti anak kecil, namun aku sadar .. aku dan kamu tidak mungkin bisa berteman..pasti akan ada banyak pertentangan dengan banyak pihak. Makanya aku mengambil sikap seperti ini. Namun, saat kemarin Yoochun mengatakan kalau kalian berpacaran, hatiku sakit tidak bisa menerima pernyataan seperti itu karna Yoochun untuk pertama kalinya menunjukkan sisi keseriusannya didepanku. Namun disisi lain aku tidak mau Yoochun merasa aku selalu merenggut kebahagiannya..makanya aku mengalah dengan perasaan ini. Berpura2 kuat dengan perasaan ini namun sebenarnya hatiku sakit….

BERSAMBUNG ….

* * *

Cuap - Cuap AUTHOR..

Annyeong .. YunJae Shipper baru aja ngerayain Anniversary kemarin dan kemarin juga Author sama ngerayain Anniversary juga. (hapasih gak jelas nii author). sebenarnya klo gak ada yang minat baca ff author yang ini, author gak mau lanjutin ceritanya..yah mudah2an sih masih ada yg mau baca..udah ahh..author bingung mau nulis apa lagi soalnya author nulis ff ini selalu pas lagi jam kerja hahahaha. mian buat yg kurang suka ceritanya dan buat yg suka ceritanya selamat menikmati ceritanya ya ...


End file.
